


Who Knew Decorating Cookies Was So Messy

by screamssetonfire



Series: Ficmas 2017 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, dad!sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Luke decorates cookies with his 4 year old daughter to surprise his wife.





	Who Knew Decorating Cookies Was So Messy

Luke was sure that this would be easy. He thought that Lilliana was finally big enough to be able to decorate cookies. She was able to color and glue things to paper and that was kinda the same, right?

His wife had gone out for the day to do a little bit of Christmas shopping, leaving him with their 4 year old daughter to have some “L&L Time” as she called it.

Luke scooped his daughter up as soon as his wife had pulled out of the driveway, swinging her around, making the small girl squeal with delight.

“You ready to make a surprise for momma, Lilly?” He said excitedly, making his way into the kitchen, Lilliana propped on his hip.

“What kind of surprise, dada?” The girl asked, her blue eyes matching her father’s wide as she bounced on his hip, small hands clapping against Luke’s face rhythmically.

“I’ll tell you if you stop slapping me in the face.” He said, fake wincing as though his daughter’s small hands really hurt. “You’re hurting me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The girl replied, rubbing Luke’s face softly as though that would make it feel better, his stubble scratching against her little palms. “Your face is pokey.”

“I know.” Luke said, setting Lilliana down on a chair. “Can you sit here in the chair like a good girl for me while I get the surprise out?”

“Yep, yep, yep.”

“Awesome. I’ll be right back.”

Luke went over to the cupboard above the fridge, always a good place when he was trying to hide something from his wife since she wasn’t tall enough to reach that particular cupboard. He pulled down a couple bags, both stuffed to the brim with things he thought he’d need. 

He’d seen the kit the other day when he was at the store and thought it would be cute to try to decorate some cookies with his little girl, something he’d always loved doing with his mom growing up. It was one of those kits that come out around the holidays with horrible tasting premade cookies and too sweet, slightly metallic frosting for people who are too busy to actually bake or, in his case, dads who have no idea what they’re doing and want to surprise their wife with cookies decorated by their 4 year old. Despite the cookies being subpar, he knew his wife would love it all the same. She was a sucker for anything Lilliana made, no matter how strange.

After a minute of struggling with the packaging and lots of giggling from Lilliana at his struggle, he managed to get all the cookies out of the tray and onto a plate, all the decorations separated into bowls, the frosting into easy to hold squeeze bottles, and the whole table covered with newspaper, which he taped down at the edges and seams for good measure.

The little girl stared in wonder as Luke placed all the supplies on the table in front of her, close enough for her to reach, but far enough back that if she did spill one of the bowls, most of it would be contained on the table.

In addition to the cookie decorating kit, he had also gotten them cute festive headwear to wear while they were decorating. A red and green striped elf hat with ears for him and a cute headband for Lilliana with bells and bows on the end of springs so every time she would move her head, the bells would jingle and bob around.

“Alright.” He said, having placed all the supplies on the table. “How do you feel about decorating some cookies for momma?” He grabbed the headband and put it on Lilliana’s head before pulling his hat on his own.

“Yes, please! Momma will love these I bet!” Lilliana said, grabbing a cookie off the plate, her headband jingling as though agreeing with her.

“I bet she will, Lilly. Momma loves everything you make her.” Luke smiled at his daughter, the girl grabbing for a bowl of sprinkles. “You’ve gotta put frosting on the cookie first. Just like when you make pictures with the little sparkly things. The frosting is like glue. It’ll hold the sprinkles on the cookie.”

He grabbed one of the tubes of frosting and a cookie, carefully showing her how to do it.

Everything was going smoothly thus far.

Lilliana was keeping the sprinkles on the table for the most part and she’d only gotten a little bit of frosting on the newspaper. Luke had managed to get 3 or 4 cookies done before he had to stop and help his daughter who had announced she needed help to “make a shirt cookie for momma” and waved a sweater shaped cookie in his direction.

Luke laughed, sliding his chair closer to his daughter to be able to help her better.

Despite how absolutely adorable she looked with the bells bobbing around, Luke realized the spring headband was probably a bad idea. Lilliana had inherited a curly mop of hair from both himself and his wife, hair that was currently tied into a ponytail at the top of her head, and, with all the bobbing around the 4 year old was doing, it was now tangling into the springs.

_ Minor issue. _ Luke thought.  _ At least there’s not frosting everywhere. _

Just as he set the completed “shirt” cookie on the cooling rack to dry, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll be right back. I gotta get that.” Luke said, sliding his chair back a bit and running to answer the door, sock feet sliding a bit as he reached the entryway.

Swinging the door open, he found a UPS delivery man standing on his doorstep.

“Hemmings?” The man said, a large package propped up against the side of the house.

“Yeah.”

“I just need a signature.” The man said, handing over an electronic signature device.

“No problem.” Luke scribbled his name on the line, handing the device back to the man and taking the package.

Pulling the package into the hallway and closing the door, Luke examined the label. Realizing it was the Power Wheels car they’d ordered for Lilliana, Luke decided he’d better put it out in the garage so the curious little girl didn’t find it before Christmas morning.

“Lilly, baby, I’ll be back in a minute. I just have to put something in the garage.” Luke yelled, hoisting the box up and shuffling towards the garage door down the hall.

“Sure, dada.” He heard Lilliana yell back.

Having successfully wrestled the large box into the garage and hidden under a tarp, Luke closed the door and made his way back into the kitchen.

“Sorry, Lilly. Dada just… Oh. My. God. Lilliana, what did you do?” Luke said, hands flying to his mouth in horror.

Lilliana was sat in the middle of the table, red and green frosting and sprinkles plastered to her arms and smeared all over her face and her white dress, which Luke hadn’t thought to change her out of.

“I wanted to be a pretty cookie for momma!” Lilliana said excitedly, spreading her arms wide so Luke could see the full damage.

“I see this. You make a very pretty cookie, Lilly, but your dress is probably ruined and now you’re going to need a second bath today cause your hair is coated in frosting.” All Luke could do was stare at his daughter, curls matted with frosting and smile as big as the moon.

“It’s okay. I like taking baths.” Lilliana stood up, walking towards the edge of the table, arms outstretched for Luke. “CATCH ME, DADA!”

“LILLY! NO!” Luke barely had time to spread his arms out and catch his daughter, the small girl flying at him from the table. In his haste to make sure no harm came to Lilliana, Luke managed to forget that he had also worn white.

Lilliana, her arms wrapped firmly around her father’s neck, laughed and snuggled her face into his shoulder, spreading more red and green frosting all over his shirt.

“Now you’re a pretty cookie too, dada! We’re pretty cookies for momma!”

“Yeah, we sure are, little girl.” Luke said, now noticing that the chair was also covered in frosting and, in her haste to get onto the table, Lilliana had ripped the newspaper, spreading red frosting onto the light walnut colored table. “Let’s get cleaned up before momma gets home and both of us pretty cookies get in trouble for making a mess in the kitchen.”

“Who made a mess in the kitchen?”

Luke froze, not having heard his wife come into the house in the midst of Lilliana’s excitement.

“MOMMA!” Lilliana squiggled out of Luke’s arms, dropping to the floor and leaving red and green streaks down the front of Luke’s shirt as she went. “Momma, look! Dada and I are pretty cookies!”

Luke turned slowly, not sure what exactly he was going to face when he saw his wife.

Thankfully, the amusement from their daughter being absolutely slathered in frosting seemed to outweigh any agitation over the kitchen being a mess of cookie decorations.

“I see that, Lilly. How did you and dada end up becoming pretty cookies though?” The woman smiled brightly at her daughter, carefully holding her small arms so she couldn’t also cover her mother in frosting.

“We were gonna ‘uprise you with some cookies that we blecorated but then someone came to the door and dada went to see who was here and I wanted to be a pretty cookie too. So I blecorated me!” Lilliana shouted, jumping up and down, clearly very proud of the job she’d done.

“Well you both look very lovely, but I think we should get you in a bath and into bed while dada brings in the stuff from the car and cleans up the mess out here. What do you think?” She reached up, touching the headband and the hair tangled in the springs, shooting a disapproving look at Luke.

“YEAH! Bath! Bath! Bath!” The little girl cheered, ripping her hands out of her mother’s grasp and running for the bathroom.

Luke watched after her as she ran through the house screaming. As soon as Lilliana was gone from the room, he looked at his wife, ready to be scolded for letting their daughter get covered in frosting.

“So you ‘blecorated’ cookies, huh?”

“Baby, I swear to you, I didn’t intend for her to get covered in anything and I thought I had covered the table enough.” Luke said, trying to defend himself. “I just wanted to surprise you with cookies she’d decorated. My mom used to have me and my brothers decorate cookies for my dad all the time and he loved it. I thought it’d be cute, but then the doorbell rang…”

“Lu, hun, calm down. I’m not mad.” His wife walked towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss once she was close enough. “I’m just a little disappointed that you didn’t wait for me to decorate. I love decorating cookies.”

“That’s good. I was worried I’d be sleeping at Michael’s for a week cause of this mess.”

“No.” She said, turning to go get their daughter in the bath. “Maybe a day or two, but not a week.” Luke could hear her chuckling to herself as she wandered down the hallway.

He turned towards the table, surveying the mess he’d have to clean up.

“Oh, and Luke?”

“Hmm?” Luke looked over his shoulder to see his wife poking her head around the doorframe.

“Next time you decide to cover yourself in frosting, let me know so I can help you clean it off.”


End file.
